


Fleck of paint

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Dean, Tumblr Prompt, coffeeshop!au, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for envydean on Tumblr:  Coffeeshop!Destiel AU meeting in which Cas works behind the counter and Dean goes in to get coffee (and a slice of pie) for his breakfast before heading to the garage ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleck of paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyBlue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/gifts).



Castiel grumbled his way through traffic. He had supposed to have his day off today after Gabriel pretty much _begged_ him just to take _one_ day off. Cas had eventually complied, taking Tuesday off. That plan had been great, he could finish writing whatever it was that he was doing, maybe paint a little, get some money coming in.

                Those plans were cancelled when his favorite nephew called him at eleven pm asking him if he could _please_ cover the morning shift. Anna had fallen and broken her leg the other night by slipping on a wet spot in the diner. He would have said that he already _had_ plans, if he didn’t need the money. It was the end of the month and well, his budget was getting pretty tight. If he ripped his jeans or well, needed to take an extra few trips to the laundromat, he’d be in serious trouble. He had no choice but to say he would.

                It wasn’t like he really minded it that much. Anna always worked the morning shifts so she was home by the time that the kids came back from daycare. He’d have the rest of the day to paint.

 

Traffic was crazy in the mornings. It usually took him only a half an hour to reach their tiny diner, today though, he got there a half an hour later, quickly taking his apron from the shelve and stepping in to help Gabriel. Mornings were usually the busiest, with people coming in for their morning fixes before going to work.

                It didn’t matter how long the shop was open though, there were always people up and at ‘em. There were always a few people there, seated in the back with their coffees while typing away on their laptops, making last minute arrangements or calling that they’d be late for work.

                Gabriel grumbled a quick hell to him before disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving Cas alone in the front. On automatic pilot, he helped people, took their orders and supplied them with enough coffee to keep a business meeting awake.

                He didn’t wake up enough until eight AM, when a rather handsome man stopped by the counter, looking at each one of the pies contemplatively before stepping up to Cas, a smile on his lips. He was probably the first person to actually even resemble a functioning human.

                “Morning. What can I get you today?”

                “Cup of coffee and a slice of that apple pie please.” He gave it to the man with a tight smile, getting a little bit uncomfortable at the way that he seemed to be staring at him. He didn’t mind those green eyes fixed on him – it made him feel insecure but flattered – but he seemed to be fixated on _something_ rather than on him.

                “Is something wrong? You’re staring.”

                “No, uh, I’m sorry,” the other man actually _blushed_. “It’s just that you, uh, you have paint on your cheek.” In that moment, Castiel was pretty much _fine_ with the world swallowing him in a black hole right about now. The man ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly, you should uh, know.”

                “Thank you,” he muttered, quickly brushing the paint away as best as he could. The yellow pained left specks on his apron. “Enjoy your pie.”

 

It’s only later, when Adam cleans the table where the boy was seated, that he learns the man’s name. Adam had found a folded piece of paper that the man had left and handed it over to him, a knowing grin on his lips. It burns in his pocket until he gets home.

                On it is nothing but a number and a name, but it was _something_. More than well, than in quite a while.

_There’s a pecan pie special tomorrow. If you liked the apple pie, you’ll love it.  -Cas_


End file.
